1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valve for a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, in order to suppress generation of nitrogen oxide from exhaust gas of an engine mounted to a vehicle, a method used presently mostly is use of the EGR valve for adding a portion of cooled exhaust gas to fuel-air mixture and introducing to a cylinder.
Because a related art EGR valve is provided with an exhaust gas valve and EGR operation valve individually, not an unnecessary layout is required, but also operation thereof is unstable due to operation of the valve by different driving sources. Moreover, since the high temperature exhaust gas flows through the EGR valve, causing degradation of the EGR valve by the high temperature exhaust gas, a countermeasure is required, urgently.